Legends of Gameland
Legends of Gameland is a simulation game available on iOS devices, Android, DS, 3DS, and all major consoles developed by GRC Games. Description Have you ever wanted to make your own world, but with a video game theme? Now you can! And guess what? You're the mayor! Luckily, you have some helpful advisors like Mario, Pikachu, Spyro, and Link. So what are you waiting for? Let's do this! AWESOME STRUCTURES! Get some famous and awesome buildings up in here, including Bowser's Castle, the Core of Light, and a Pokemon Stadium! And all you need is a few coins and a couple workers. NO LIMITS! You'll start on a Skyland, but who says you have to stay there? Take off for space in a rocket built by Sprixies, or head of the Nether thanks to some helpful Miner Villagers! AN EPIC ADVENTURE! Embark on an epic adventure! Defeat the evil Mystispace Army and turn them to your side! A CRAZY POPULATION! Have you ever seen Toads, Mabu, Pokemon Trainers, and Villagers in the same place? If you haven't you will soon! If you have you will again! WE GOT EPIC STUFFS UP IN HERE! Yep, that about sums it up. Gameplay The game is centered around building a video game themed world. You can name it whatever you want, but the default name is Gameland. When you start, you'll be introduced to Mario, who introduces you to the world and shows you the basics. The world is, at first, a Skyland with a Toad House and Mario's House on it, and the population is one Toad and Mario. You'll have 100 coins-enough to purchase a Toad House. Choose where you want to place it, then the Toad will start building it. You can, however, use a Chaos Emerald to skip to the finished building, which you do. The reward for completing that quest is 500 coins and 1 Chaos Emerald-a full refund plus 400 coins. Afterwards, you can do whatever you want, but you'll still get quests. You need certain population to build certain things, and only certain population can live in certain houses. For example, you need seven Sprixies to build a rocket, and for Peach to move in, you need Peach's Castle. Similarly, specific advisors give you specific quests: Mario gives you the majority of the Mario-based quests, Spyro gives you the majority of the Skylander-based quests, Pikachu gives you the majority of the Pokemon-based quests, and so on. You can also expand your own land, or enter new areas with certain items. For example, if you have a rocket you can enter space, and if you have a Nether Portal you can enter the Nether. Adventure Mode Adventure Mode is based on a quest. The evil Mystispace Army has plans to destroy your game world, and you have to stop them with your own characters. Once a major army member has been defeated, they will join your side (with the exception of certain members, such as Tabuu). Each stage is a turn-based battle utilizing singular characters, each with their own three abilities. For example, Mario has the abilties Jump, Fireball, and Hammer, while Luigi has the abilities High Jump, Green Fireball, and Poltergust 5000. You also need certain buildings for army members to live in once they turn to your side. If you don't have it, they'll patiently wait until you do. For example Bowser requires Bowser's Castle, while Kaos requires Kaos' Fortress.